


good_news

by ladybug114



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: In which Dan and Kyle are oblivious idiots, and Woody and Will are getting tired of this bullshit.





	good_news

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed Bastille fic! I've got another (much longer) Dyle fic in progress, but I hit some writer's block in that one and decided to write this thing instead.  
> Title is inspired by the Bastille song bad_news  
> This is a work of fiction, don't share with the band, etc etc

“I need your help,” Kyle said, walking into the lounge and collapsing onto the couch.

Woody looked up from his phone, glancing around the room and confirming that they were alone. “Sure, mate, what’s up?” he asked, setting his phone down on the table in front of him.

Kyle sighed, his head falling backwards to lean against the back of the couch. “Alright, listen. Nobody knows what I’m about to tell you, so you can’t tell anyone else, okay? And you can’t laugh at me either, alright?”

“Alright, alright,” Woody responded, raising his hands in the air. He had a bit of an idea what Kyle was about to say, had been expecting the conversation for a few weeks now, but he didn’t want to say anything first. Just in case he was wrong.

He didn’t think he was, though.

“Okay,” Kyle said, raising his head. “Okay, okay, I can do this. Um. First off, I’m bisexual.”

Woody simply nodded, waiting for Kyle to continue.

“Wow, saying that out loud felt weird,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, so, yeah, that’s only part of it. Um.”

“Kyle, you can trust me,” Woody said, trying to encourage him.

“Right. Yeah. I know. Okay, so, here’s the deal. Um. I like Dan,” he finally blurted out.

Woody grinned at him. “Glad to hear you finally admitting that, mate.”

Kyle’s eyes widened. “Wait, you knew?” he exclaimed.

“You’re not exactly subtle,” Woody said, still grinning.

“Oh fuck,” Kyle groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. “Shit, mate, do you think Dan has noticed?”

“Definitely not,” Woody said with a laugh.

“How do you know?”

“Well, because you’re both oblivious idiots,” Woody answered, rolling his eyes.

“What the hell does that mean?” Kyle asked, looking up.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Woody said. “Dan very _obviously_ likes you, too, and you’ve both just been too embarrassed to admit it.”

Kyle laughed bitterly. “Yeah, thanks for trying to make me feel better, but there’s no way that’s true.”

“You’ve obviously never seen the way he looks at you,” Woody countered. “You two idiots are constantly giving each other sex eyes and totally missing it from the other person.”

“I don’t- I don’t give him _sex eyes_!” Kyle spluttered.

Woody shrugged. “Call it whatever you want, mate, I’m just telling you what I see.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for listening, I guess, but you are obviously no help,” Kyle huffed, getting to his feet and walking out of the lounge.

“Idiot,” Woody muttered, watching Kyle leave.

~~~

“Alright, Dan, what’s on your mind?” Will asked, after sitting in silence for almost ten minutes. Dan had asked Will to meet him the back room, where Dan normally did his writing, but so far he hadn’t said anything, just stared into space.

“I like Kyle,” Dan blurted, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Are you serious right now,” Will responded, blank-faced.

“I’ve liked him for almost a year now and I wasn’t ever going to say anything but I can’t handle it anymore I can’t stop staring at him but I’m pretty sure he’s straight and--”

“Dan,” Will said, holding up a hand, “Stop.”

Dan froze, looking at Will with wild eyes. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“Look, I’m pretty sure this isn’t as one-sided as you think it is,” Will said after a moment.

“Uh, what do you mean by that?” Dan asked, still staring at Will.

Will sighed. He didn’t think he would be able to convince Dan of anything, but he owed it to Dan--and Kyle--to try. “Kyle looks at you the same way,” he said, trying for blunt honesty.

“No he doesn’t,” Dan said immediately, but then he froze. “Does… does he?”

“Yes, Dan, he does.”

“No he doesn’t,” Dan repeated, shaking his head. “I… I would have noticed if he did, trust me.”

“Listen, Woody and I have been talking about this for months, and--”

“ _Woody_ noticed?” Dan exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Will rolled his eyes. “We both noticed both of you constantly staring at each other,” he said. “We’ve been arguing for a while now about who should talk to you, but I guess now that you’ve finally told me that argument is over.”

“No,” Dan said, shaking his head again. “No, he doesn’t…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks, Will, but I gotta… I gotta go.”

Will watched as Dan practically stumbled out of the room, shaking his head. He had to find Woody.

~~~

Woody was still in the lounge when Will found him.

“Guess who I just talked to,” Will said, falling into a couch.

“I sure as hell hope it was Dan, considering that I just finished talking to Kyle,” Woody answered, rolling his eyes. “Those oblivious idiots.”

Will grinned. “Yeah, well, at least they’re finally admitting their feelings, even if it’s only to us.”

“I couldn’t convince Kyle, though,” Woody said, leaning forward. “Did you have any luck with Dan?”

“No,” Will sighed, the smile falling from his face. “They’re both so convinced that there’s _no way_ the other could like them, they’re never going to take our word for it.”

Woody hummed, thinking. “Do you think we could convince Dan if we both talked to him? Kyle walked out of the room as soon as I even suggested that Dan might like him, so I think he’s a lost cause.”

Will nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think maybe we could. Dan just looked hopeful. He walked out on me, too, but he definitely _wanted_ to believe me.”

“Awesome,” Woody said with a grin. “Now we just have to convince Dan to actually listen to us.”

“Listen to what?” Dan asked, walking into the room at that moment. “Oh. Hi, Will.”

“Hi, Dan,” Will responded, glancing at Woody.

“So Dan,” Woody said, clapping his hands together. “Why don’t you have a seat.”

Slowly, Dan walked over to one of the couches and sat next to Woody. “This feels like an intervention,” he said, looking between the other two.

“Yeah, you could call it that,” Woody agreed, slapping Dan on the back.

“I just told Woody here about our conversation,” Will said, trying to get the conversation going before Kyle decided to show up.

“Oh, god,” Dan said, putting his head in his hands.

“And what a coincidence that he did,” Woody said, nudging Dan, “Because I just finished having a conversation with Kyle.”

“What?” Dan said, looking up.

Woody nodded, grinning. “Just about twenty minutes ago, Kyle decided to tell me something that Will and I already knew--he likes you.”

“He’s… he’s straight though, right?” Dan asked, clearly floundering.

“Apparently not,” Will said, shrugging.

“Yeah, he’s bisexual and has a massive crush on you,” Woody said simply.

“Alright,” Dan said, running a hand through his hair, “Alright, so, how do I deal with this? If you guys are right--”

“We are,” Woody interrupted.

Dan glanced at him, then continued, “Okay, then what do I do now?”

“You talk to Kyle,” Will said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, tell him how you feel. He’ll be so happy he’ll probably kiss you immediately,” Woody agreed.

Dan blushed. “I’m not… I mean, I don’t…” he stuttered.

“Oh come on,” Woody said, grinning. “Don’t try to tell us you haven’t been thinking about kissing him for months now.”

Dan’s face was still bright red, and Will snorted. “Just go talk to him, Dan,” he said.

“Right,” Dan nodded, still looking a bit shaken. “Right, I’ll just… I’ll just go find him right now, I guess.”

“Go,” Woody said, practically shoving Dan off the couch.

Dan stumbled to his feet, glanced at the two of them one last time, and left the room.

Will sighed, leaning back in his seat. “I sure hope this works,” he said, not bothering to look over.

Woody snorted. “Yeah, I’m tired of their pining. They just need to get over themselves and start making out already.”

“Shit,” Will said, looking up suddenly. “Now we’re just going to have to deal with them being all over each other all the time.”

Rolling his eyes, Woody muttered, “I’d prefer that to the pining.”

~~~

Dan felt shaky. Sure, he didn’t think Woody and Will would lie to him about something like this, but there was still a part of him that refused to believe that Kyle might return his feelings. He wasn’t exactly sure when this… crush… had actually started, but it had been a while. At least a year, for sure.

God, crushing on someone in silence for a year. He was so pathetic.

But now he was going to say something. He was going to find Kyle, and it would either make everything better or ruin his life. Either way, at least he would know.

“Hey, Dan,” said a voice, cutting into his thoughts.

“Kyle!” Dan said, trying not to sound too surprised. He had been so caught up in worry, he hadn’t even noticed Kyle walking out of the bathroom. “Just the guy I was looking for, actually.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Right,” he said slowly, “Um, do you need help with something?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck, suddenly feeling all of his nerves come rushing back. “Um, can we talk? Like, in the back room or something?”

“Sure,” Kyle answered, looking at him curiously. “Is… is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine, there’s just, um, something I need to tell you.”

Kyle gestured toward the back room, that curious look still on his face. “Right, well, lead the way, I guess.”

Taking a deep breath, Dan started to walk, Kyle following and shutting the door behind them when they arrived.

“Seriously,” Kyle said, leaning against the closed door, “Is everything alright? You’ve been acting a little off the last few days, I’m getting worried.”

“Yeah, I’m, um, I’m fine,” Dan answered, trying to gather his thoughts. “Um, okay, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be, um.”

“Dan,” Kyle said, holding up a hand, “You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean, we’ve been friends for a pretty long time now, and--”

“I like you,” Dan blurted, cutting him off.

Kyle blinked. “Um, what?”

“I like you,” Dan said again, starting to pace. “I’ve liked you for a few months now, and I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or ruin the band, and I didn’t think anyone knew about it, but apparently Woody and Will both did, and they told me to tell you, and this was a stupid idea, so you can just forget that I said anything, and--”

“Stop,” Kyle said, stepping forward.

Dan stopped.

“Dan Smith,” Kyle said, shaking his head, “You are an absolute fucking idiot.”

Now it was Dan’s turn to blink in surprise. “Sorry, what?”

“You,” Kyle said again, a grin spreading across his face, “are an idiot.”

“So, uh, does this mean you… don’t hate me now?” Dan asked, completely lost.

Kyle laughed. “No, Dan,” he said, taking another step closer. “I definitely don’t hate you now. In fact,” he continued, stepping in again, “it’s quite the opposite.”

“What do you--” Dan started, but then Kyle kissed him and his brain stopped working.

Kyle pulled away after only a moment, much sooner than Dan would have liked, and his eyes were sparkling. “Yeah, so,” he said, grinning, “I guess you could say that I feel the same way.”

Dan laughed, feeling happier than he had in months. “I just can’t believe that Will and Woody figured it out before we did,” he said, grinning right back.

Kyle shrugged. “Well, I guess you’re not the only fucking idiot in this room.”

Laughing again, Dan put his hands on Kyle’s face and pulled him in for another kiss, longer and deeper than the first. “Well,” he said when they finally separated, still smiling at each other, “At least we got there eventually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about the boys with me on my [Bastille blog](https://bastille-lesbian.tumblr.com/) or my [main blog](http://stvles-stilinski.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
